1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel flag pole and system, and more particularly, to a flag pole having a flag retracting and extension system for concealing the flag in the pole and extending it from the pole.
2. Description of the Background Art
Flag pole systems for raising and lowering flags are well known in the art. They normally employ exterior strings and ropes to raise and lower the flag up and down a flag pole. Flags are normally lowered for removal in bad weather, such as rain and snow storms, using strings and ropes that extend along the flag pole. Once removed, the flag should be properly folded and stored. Removing a flag, however, is not always convenient, especially when other preparations for a storm are required. In addition, flags are commonly left up regardless of the weather because of the process required to remove the flag and the frequency of storms. As conventional flag pole systems require the flag to be removed from the flag pole to conceal it from bad weather, flags are normally left on the flag pole. As a result, the life of the flag is drastically reduced. In addition, flags can wrap around the pole when extended and known systems employing ropes to raise and lower a flag are known to be unreliable. If a more convenient system were available for concealing a flag without removing it from the flag pole, the flag would last longer and realize the respect it deserves in inclement weather. Accordingly, there exists a need for a flag pole system that allows a flag to be stored and concealed without having to be removed from the flag pole. The instant invention addresses this need.